The Eve of Love and Friendship
by Venursia
Summary: REVISED This takes place on New Year's Eve. And yes, you guessed it! A fairy tale romace of Matt and Sora. It's about 13 pages long, and took me over three hours to type it. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own this show, but I do own this story. 

Sora, Matt, and all the Season 01 people are 19, except for Tk, Kari, and the Season 02 characters. They're 16. And Mimi moved back to Japan. 

**__**

The Eve of Love and Friendship

The two Ishida brothers were getting ready for Mimi's New Years Eve Reunion Party…
    
    "Can you believe it's been a year since we've seen all seen each other?" Tk asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but you've see Kari frequently." Matt winked as Tk blushed.

"Hey Matt, can I ask you a question?"
    
    "Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you and Sora end your friendship two years ago?"

Matt's face darkened as his smile faded into a frown. "No offense, but I don't feel like talking about it."

"Aw, come on Matt. I'm you're brother. Please…" Tk gave him a puppy face, causing his brother to laugh.

"Alright." He abruptly stopped laughing and began. "It all began two years ago, when we were both 17-"

"I can count you know."  
"Ahem! Like I was saying. It began two years ago when…"

**********Flashback**********

"Hello?"

"Hey Sor, it's me Tai."  
"Oh, hey Tai."

"Do you think that-uh-"

"Tai," she giggled. "Just spit it out."

"Wouldyouliketogoonadate?"

"What?"

"Uh, I said, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Well…uh…"

"I guess you're not interested," Tai said dejectedly.

I wish this were Matt asking…oh well! How do I turn down one of my best friends? I can't, I have to say yes. "Yes."

"Really?" Tai asked childishly as he was unable to comprehend.

"I said yes," she laughed. Why couldn't this be Matt?

About a week after that…

Sora was on her way to class when she thought she heard her name from an empty classroom. So she walked up to the door to investigate but froze at the next line. What's going on, she wondered.

"See Matt, I told you I'm irresistible, and the best soccer player."

"Whatever," Matt laughed. "Okay, so you did kiss every girl in our grade. I'll admit that I didn't think you could, but you did."

What? NO! Tai and Matt would never…never betray me like that, right? But the next line out of Matt's mouth proved otherwise.

"Here's your money Tai. Good job," Matt said guiltily as he patted Tai on the back. For some reason, he felt like the world's biggest jerk. 

Sora took a step back in shock. Tears sprung to her eyes. A bet? Is that all I am to them? Just some bet?

Out of curiosity Matt asked, "Was it worth it? You know kissing her?"

"Oh it was worth it," grinned Tai.

"She must have been the toughest, but from the smile on your face I'll say it must have been worth it," Matt smiled. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to say no to Tai. I thought she had a crush on me, but she said yes to Tai. I hope Sora never finds this out…

"What do you think?" asked Tai smugly.

"Now all you have to do is break up with her. I'm sure she'll be heartbroken, but she'll get over it. She's a tomboy," Matt shrugged.

Get over it? Was I worth kissing? How dare they speak of me this way! What gives them that right? Aren't they supposed to be my best friends? Oh Matt…I don't think I'll ever forgive you, Sora thought as tears slowly trailed down her smooth cheeks.

Tai frowned. "You shouldn't talk about her like that, she's our friend."

"Yeah I know…she's my friend and everything, " Matt replied.

"I kind of feel bad, leading her on and everything. She really is a sweet person," Tai shamefully stated.

"Yeah, I guess she is kind of sweet," Matt added coolly.

"Kind of sweet?" Sora whispered, as she unconsciously dropped her books. 

Thud!

Tai and Matt turned around in horror to see Sora standing in the hall. "Sora!" they yelled in shock. They both rushed to her side. "Uh, did you just hear that?" asked Matt nervously.

Sora didn't reply, she just wiped her tears away as she clumsily gathered her books.

"Look, I'm so sorry Sora. I never meant to-" Tai was cut off.

"Save it," Sora replied harshly as she stood up. "As far as I'm concerned, it's over Tai. I never want to see your face again."

"But-"

"No! Just leave me alone Taichi Kamiya! Get away from me."

"If that's what you wish. I'm really sorry. Nothing I do or say could ever justify what I did." Tai walked away, feeling like the worst person in the world. Sora turned the other way, about to leave when…

"Sora, wait," Matt said as he grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Matt flinched. "I'm sorry, I never meant-"

"Like I said to Tai, save it. You knew I had a crush on you, and then-that stupid bet. You can't just go around playing with emotions like that, Mr. Popularity. Did you have fun?"

"Sora, you know we didn't mean it," Matt pleaded. 

"Whatever. Let go of my hand," she said coldly.

"No, not until you listen to what I have to sa-"

Slap!

Sora wretched her hand free and turned to Matt. For some reason, it hurt her more that Matt put Tai up to it, than Tai only asking her out and kissing her because of some bet. "Go to hell Ishida. I never ever want to see you again!"

Matt touched his cheek as if he had been slapped a thousand times. Regret and sadness filled his eyes as he watched the only girl that ever mattered run out of his life. It was only at that point, that he realized how much she meant to him, and how much she was hurt. Matt collapsed on the floor, with his head in his hands. What have I done?

**********End of Flashback**********

"Matt, how could you?"

"I know, it was so stupid. Believe me, if history could be changed, I would have never made that bet with Tai." 

"Well at least now I know why she never kept in contact with everyone," Tk said. He could tell that his heart still ripped in two every time he thought of Sora.

======================================================================= 

Sora sighed. How did Mimi manage to talk me into this? Again, another sigh escaped her ruby lips as she put sparkles on her cheeks. Leave it up to Mimi to find an occasion to dress up. Mimi was the only one she ever kept in contact with, but she never saw her for two whole years. Instead, she'd e-mail her friend. 

Sora smiled sadly at the memory of the bet. That whole stupid bet. The worst part wasn't that Tai did this to her, but it was Matt who put him up to. It was Matt that made him kiss me. He knew I had a crush on him…not Tai…how could he? So, who had hurt her the most? It was Matt, she thought bitterly.

Sora grabbed her brush and ran it through her silky, long hair. She'd finally decided to grow out her hair, and tomboyish look. She decided to leave her hair half down, as she took some of it and braided it. She gracefully picked up a silver clip with diamonds (a clip passed down from five generations), and swirled her braided hair into a French twist.

Snap!

The clip surprisingly held her hairstyle in place. Her movements were delicate, yet magical. Quickly putting on her silver shoes, that matched her gauzy silver dress. She glanced at the clock, realizing she was late. She grabbed her long leather coat and purse.

======================================================================= 

Mimi looked sadly at the door. "I guess she's not coming." Her spaghetti strapped pink dressed gracefully swayed around her as she walked away from the door and into the living room.

"Yeah, it's probably all my fault too. Two hours late. Very unlike Sora." Matt sighed. "It's 9:30." Matt put his head in his hands, as if in pain.

"He really loves her," Tai whispered.

"Yeah, you have no idea," Tk rolled his eyes.

Mimi got up. "Well, let's go join everyone else."

They all followed Mimi into the ballroom of her big house, where the rest of the Digidestined were dancing, as well as Mimi's and her parents' friends, which meant a lot of people.

Matt stood at the buffet table. He numbly sipped his punch as he watched his friends dancing. Mimi with her boyfriend Joe, Cody with his girlfriend Lizzie, Kari with Tk, Tai with Niki, Izzy with Amy, Ken with Yolei. Even Davis had a girlfriend. But not Matt, he closed himself off from getting too close with a girl.

======================================================================= 

A sweet voice echoed through the hall. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Sora closed the door behind her and began to walk down a hallway. She walked into a sitting room. "Hello? Mimi?" she called.

Silence.

Sora noticed a coat rack and hung her coat on it, as well as her purse. A beautiful melody swirled in her ears. She gracefully followed the sound of the music. Down the Victorian carpeted staircase, she floated down the staircase.

======================================================================= 

Matt glumly looked at all the dancers. A solitary tear made it's way to Matt's shoe. He watched its descending path as if it was caught in slow motion till…

The music stopped, as did the dancers. He could hear their chatter.

"Who's that?" "Where did she come from?" 

Matt followed his gaze to see the most beautiful creature he ever seen in his life. His breath literally caught in his throat as a hand was placed over the heart. After two years, she still was stunning, yet she had somehow managed to grow even more so. Her long silver dress…her shining shoulders…long shimmering hair…and glowing face…

Sora froze and blushed at everyone staring at her.

Suddenly, a voice cut the silence. "Sora!" cried Mimi.

Sora saw her old friend making her way to her. In an instant, Sora was enveloped in a hug. Mimi glanced over her shoulders and frowned. "Well, what's everyone looking at? Can we please get some music?" She could tell Sora was feeling uncomfortable from all the admiring stares directed towards her.

Everyone, but the Digidestined went back to dancing. 

"Sora! I can't believe that's you!" Kari cried.

"It's so great to see you!" Tk exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all missed you," Yolei cried out.

" S-S-S-Sora? W-w-wow-," stuttered Davis.

"He means you're ten times more beautiful," Izzy clarified. 

"You look amazing," Tai said softly. He smiled as he saw a blush creep onto her cheeks. Same old Sora…

"You've changed so much," remarked a shy Joe.

"Glad you came," Ken added.

"Yeah. Oh Sora! You look so pretty. You have to tell me how you did your hair and where you got that dress," Mimi squealed.

"Thanks, I missed you all so much," Sora replied as she hugged her old friends again. Tai was silent and didn't hug her. "It's okay Tai, I forgive you."

Matt watched from across the room. Even over the music, he could hear the musical charm of her lovely voice, which held the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. His eyes danceded as she hugged everyone and then he saw her hug Tai. "I guess she forgives him…" he whispered. His blue eyes stared longingly at the angel of love.

He watched as her eyes traveled around the room, before stopping on him. His azure eyes sparkled with tears as he held her gaze and Sora tried so hard to turn away, but couldn't will herself to do so. Some force was keeping her glued to the spot, staring into his shining sapphire eyes. Matt held her gaze firmly. Even as he made his way to her, he never once glanced away from her sparkling ruby eyes. Soon everyone began to fade from the scene as they felt like the only two people in the room.

Sora could not believe how good he looked in that tuxedo! And he's coming over here to me? Why? Do I forgive him? I can't! But I can! I'm so confused! I want to run, but I can't. Oh no here he is! What is he going to do? A blush painted her cheeks as he humbly bowed and lifted her delicate right hand, bringing it to his lips. Sora shivered as she felt his lips tickle her skin.

"May I?" Matt motioned to the floor.

Sora nodded. She could not turn away from his azure eyes. Again, some force willed her to nod.

Matt happily led her to the floor, and in no time, they were gliding around the ballroom. Matt could not believe how she radiated an air of elegance and beauty. It felt so good…so right to be holding her…

As much as Sora tried to pull away and deny it, she couldn't. She was enjoying the warm feeling of his arms around her. She felt herself falling…falling in love with the holder of the crest of friendship.

People stepped back to watch a once in a lifetime spectacle unveil in front of their love struck eyes. They all watched in awe at how well the two seemed to move across the dance floor with ease, almost like they were dancing in the clouds. The Digidestined smiled knowingly. They were made for each other.

"Sora?" Matt asked.

"Yes?" she asked, still looking into his azure blue eyes.

"Do you forgive me?"

"If I said no, I'd be lying."

He closed his eyes and grinned, relishing the harmonious melody of her voice. He opened his eyes and stared deeply into her crimson rubies. Their pace slowed till they were standing, unaware of all the people watching a fairy tale unfold. "Sora Takenouchi, the day I hurt you, was the day I realized something. You meant the world to me. For two years, I agonized over my stupidity. I hoped and prayed for another chance to see you. To apologize. And my prayers were answered, because right now, I have a beautiful angel standing before me. Now Sora Takenouchi, please answer me truthfully. If you say no, I'll walk out of your life forever. Do you love me?"

Sora blinked. Do I love him? "No, Matt." She watched as Matt turned away with hurt. "Love cannot begin to describe how I feel about you." Matt stopped and turned around. "What I feel is deeper than friendship and love. Every time I gazed at your picture, my heart would flip flop, and seeing you standing before me tonight brings back the joy and light in my life." Her lips curved into a smile, as did his. 

He rushed towards her and enveloped his angel in a hug. She laughed as he spun her around in the air. He put her down, and gazed into her eyes. Their eyes closed as their lips met. The sweetest taste and most wonderful feeling spread through bodies as their electricity charged their souls. His arms held her up as she reached behind his neck for support. It seemed like they were flying higher and higher…

A great roar of applause brought them back to Earth as they realized they had an audience. Matt grinned at Sora. Her blushing crept into her cheeks. 

Matt whispered, "Let's get some privacy." And with that, he led her up the stairs and onto a balcony. "Finally alone," Matt said sexily. The brilliant moonlight highlighted her smooth, silky skin. 

Sora noticed his mischievous grin. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to do this!"

She squealed as she felt Matt's strong arms pick her up. "Matt! Put me down!"

"Not till I do this." He noticed her shivering from the cold, so he carried her to the sitting room, and sat down with Sora on his lap. He saw her blush and grinned. I love doing that to her. I should do it more often.

Sora tried to get up, but Matt had his arms around her waist. In her attempt to get up, she accidentally brought the two of them down on the couch, with Matt directly on top of her. Then…

Thud!

Matt fell on the floor, and Sora landed on him. When Matt didn't open his eyes, Sora started to panic. She knelt beside him and began to shake him. "Matt? Matt? Come on this isn't funny." Then suddenly Matt pulled her down, causing her to scream. But was quickly silenced by a kiss. She broke it and angrily gazed down at him. "Matt, don't ever pull another stunt like that again. You scared me half to death!" Sora was about to get up, but Matt turned her over, and held her slender wrists gently pinning her down.

"I'm sorry. How can I make you forgive me?" Matt asked playfully.

"Matt Ishida, you'd better let me go."

"Sorry angel, I hardly think you're in the position to make threats."

"And what are you going to do to me? Are you going to tell me?" she asked innocently.

"No, I thought I'd show you." And with that, Matt brought his lips to Sora's soft lips. Matt slowly let go of Sora's wrists and held her waist as she reached her arms around his neck. This time, their kiss became more passionate. He kissed her deeper, joining her soul in heavenly bliss. He slowly pulled back. Her eyes were still closed. He watched as her eyes fluttered opened. He reached for her hand and helped her up on the couch, beside him. 

He lovingly stroked her cheek. Sora held his hand there, as shivers were sent up and down both of their spines. Shivers of delight. They both became lost in each other's eyes. 

"I love you Sora Takenouchi."

"And I love you Matt Ishida."

Sora's hand released Matt's hand and circled his neck, as Matt moved his hand from her cheek and cupped her face. Sora's eyes closed, and her head tilted expectantly. And for the fourth time that New Year's Eve, Matt slowly bent down and kissed his goddess, his Sora. His arms quickly circled her waist as he felt her go limp. She never realized just how powerful his kiss was and was surprised at how much more passion she felt. Matt kissed deeper and deeper, begging for more. Again, they were flying higher and higher into the Heavens, and dancing on the moon. And as the kiss intensified, he slowly urged her sweet lips apart, and slid his tongue into her mouth. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue clashing with hers, sending another wave of pleasure through her body. Matt loved the passion coursing through his and her veins. Sora tried to pull back, but Matt pressed on, like it was the most addictive drug. She too found it hard to stop, but reluctantly, she succeeded. 

"Wow," Matt said grinning. He gently stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes. "You were incredible. I felt as if we were-"

"-dancing on the moon in the Heavens," she finished for him.

"Feel like flying into the Heavens again?" He leaned forward. They were so close that they good feel each other's hot breath. Then in one mad heart stopping moment, their lips met, bringing them back into ecstasy. Once again passion raced between them as the began fly up higher and higher into the Heavens. The stars in the velvet sky gently kissed their bodies as they made their way to the sparkling moon, awaiting their arrival. And as their kiss deepened, Matt urged her lips apart for the second time, and soon their tongues swirled and danced as Matt twirled Sora around on the moon, weaving a melody of magic. Matt held Sora tightly as Sora held Matt's neck for more support. Their worlds began to spin faster and faster till they both became breathless. Then, they regretfully descended back to Earth and parted.

"Happy New Year!" shouts from the ballroom were heard.
    
    "Happy New Year Angel."

"Happy New Year Mattie-chan"
__

For every romantic out there, a fairy tale romance is something that most of us dream of, but few of us achieve. And on this particular New Year's Eve, this is what happened when two people found each other. And their kiss of true love marked this as the eve of Love and Friendship. For these two star-crossed lovers and friends found their way back to each other. 
    
    ========================================================================= 

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Also, I would like to extend a warm thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed or e-mailed me about my fics. I can't begin to express how I feel when I read a review. I know, it sounds silly, doesn't it. Anyway, feel free to voice your opinions and review. And to all, I wish you a Happy New Year, and many more to come!

__

Love,

Enchantress


End file.
